


Life Eternal

by mcrfeels



Category: Burzum (Band), Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Forced Sex, M/M, Zombie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrfeels/pseuds/mcrfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Eternal

Varg's pov.

I was playing my guitar in my room when I heard the opening door. I stopped playing and tried to listen to the footsteps. They were slow and hardly heard. Probably drunk Dead again. He often runs away to the forest and gets drunk. I shrugged my shoulders and continued playing.

The footsteps were getting louder, he's climbing up the stairs. I heard a strange noise. A growl? What the fuck. Well, knowing Dead it doesn't surprise me anymore. You get used to his strange behaviour. For example burying clothes in the dirt, and then digging them up before our gigs. Who the fuck does that? Or carrying a dead crow with himself. Don't even try to understand him.

The growling didn't stop. Uhhh it's starting to piss me of. I put down my guitar and and fell on my bed, face down. My room's door opened and Dead walked in, still growling.

"Can you cut it out? It's pissing me off." I snarled at him, turning on my back. I looked at him and saw that he looked like a zombie. His skin was pale blue, black circles around the eyes, his clothes were torn. He was standing near my bed with his jaw opened. Well, he succeeded, he looks like a real zombie.

Dead just stared at me, but the growling didn't stop. I rolled my eyes at him, got up and went to him. I held his jaw and tried to close it, but it didn't move, it was hard as stone. He still didn't stop growling so I covered his mouth with my hand. He grabbed my hand that was covering his mouth and bit into my wrist, pulling my skin with his sharp teeth.

I moaned lightly, feeling sweet pain. Then yelped, as he tore off a piece of skin.

"What the fuck, Dead?" I screamed when he pushed me hard on the bed and climbed on top of me. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than me. He gripped my arms tightly, held me down and the kissed me. 

The kiss was strange. I mean, we've kissed before when we were drunk, but this time it's different. Now it's rougher, more animalistic, and very hot. I noticed the change of temperature, suddenly feeling hot and flushed. I kissed him back hungrily. He let go of my arms, his hands travelled to my chest, tearing my t-shirt off and scrathing my chest with his nails.

He pulled away from me and ripped off my jeans together with my underwear. I was completely naked. I lay on the bed watching him undress, in other words, tearing his clothes off.

Once he was naked he climbed on top of me and without warning pushed his dry cock into me, making me scream in pain.

"Dead, stop! You're hurting me!" I cried in pain as he started moving. I felt my ass tearing around his dick, coating it with my blood, making it easier for him to move. 

He reached my shoulder and sank his teeth into it, taking a huge bite. I screamed in pain and tried to push him away, but there was no use, I'm too weak. I touched his cheek with my other hand, and noticed that there is no paint on his face. What the..? I saw blood on his neck. I pushed some of his blond hair only to expose a wound on his neck. He was missing a piece of skin and meat. And then it got to me. He's a real zombie. Dead is dead - I mentally chuckled at it.

I looked at my bitten shoulder. It's too late.

I stopped squirming and let him fuck me hard. It hurts, but somehow it feels good. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me, deepening the thrusts.

"Fuck." I moaned. I took my dick with my healthy hand and started jerking off. 

Dead lowered his head and bit my neck. It is all I needed to orgasm. I came all over my chest. My ass started milking him , bringing him to his own orgasm. With a final growI he came, cumming inside of me.

My body went numb. I felt like I was on fire. Everything started to get blurry from the blood loss. I closed my eyes and waited for the death to take me.

To the life eternal.


End file.
